Y si
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Que pasaría si Snape fuera el padre de Luna? que clase de familia serian?...cambiaria algo? ... MUCHO! vean y disfruten xp


Hola… esta idea se me ocurrió al leer que JK Rowling le parecía interesante la idea de que Snape fuera padre de Luna.

Sobre Snape como padre de Luna: "_Es una idea muy tentadora, pero no._"

Pero yo pensé…" y si JK Rowling si hubiera puesto a Luna como hija de Snape?"

Esta es mi idea y espero que la disfrutes…

Y si…

El sonido del despertador le hizo removerse en la cama. Estiro su brazo derecho, hacía el molesto electrodoméstico y lo golpeo, haciéndolo callar. Pego su cara a la almohada para escapar de los casi inexistentes rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyéndose libre al fin. 

papa…- le llamo una suave voz.

"no….- pensó el bello durmiente.

Papa…- le volvió a llamar aquella voz.

"si no le respondo se ira".- Volvió a pensar, sonriendo levemente.

La voz paró de llamarle. Sonrió denuevo, ahora triunfante. Se removió en la cama, colocándose de manera que estuviera cómodo. 

¡PAPA!- Grito la voz, pero esta vez, el dueño de la voz se lanzo sobre el pobre hombre que estaba en la cama. 

Snape sintió una presión sobre su abdomen. Dio un grito ahogado de dolor y comenzó a agitarse en la cama. El, o más bien, la causante de dicha presión, se encontraba encima de el, mirándole con sus típicos ojos despreocupados.

¡LUNA!- Chillo Snape, intentando sacarse a su hija de encima.- QUITATE DE HAY.

Luna obedeció enseguida, dejando que su padre se reincorporara. Snape miró a su hija con ojos de enojo, mientras Luna se mantenía estática frente el, con la mirada tranquila. Así era, su hija era la única persona, aparte de Dumbledore, que podía mirarle fijamente a los ojos, sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo.

Snape suspiro derrotado y se levanto de la cama. Aun llevaba puesto su pijama de conejitos, que su hija le había regalado por su cumpleaños. No tenía pensado ponérselo nunca, pero las continuas mirada de cordero degollado de su hija acabaron con el. 

Al principio le parecía desagradable, pero al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que el pijama no estaba mal, daba calor y bueno…tenía que admitir que era bastante mono.

-¿que pasa luna?- le pregunto, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

- son las diez y media, perderemos el expreso a Hogwarts.- le respondió, con su típica voz calmada.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, fijando su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del cuarto. Su hija no mentía, eran las diez y media…SOLO QUEDABA MEDIA HORA PARA QUE EL EXPRESO SALIERA.

A una velocidad, similar a la de un guepardo, se metió en el baño. Su hija, con más calma, se marcho a su habitación para prepararse. Snape salió del baño, con una única toalla que cubría sus partes nobles. Comenzó a buscar sus habituales ropajes negros. 

Luna se asomó por la puerta, ya preparada para salir de allí. Observaba a su padre con cierta diversión. Snape miró el reloj con miedo. Eran las menos veinte y aun no se había puesto su pantalón. Después de rebuscar un poco, lo encontró y se lo puso, eso sin antes perder el equilibrio al intentar ponerlo, y caerse al suelo.

Camino hacía su hija y le hizo una señal para que caminara. Tomó el baúl de su hija y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar a la estación, Snape corría desesperadamente en busca del tren, Luna iba detrás de el, más calmada. Al fin localizo el dichoso tren, y una sonrisa apareció por su rostro. Pero desapareció, al ver que el tren comenzaba a moverse. 

Corrió…corrió como nadie lo había hecho nadie, llegando a alcanzar el expreso. Puso las manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras lo ocupantes del tres y los transeúntes le miraban con sorpresa.

  
Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Luna se subió al tren. Snape, la siguió después de algunos segundos. Caminaron por lo largo del tren, intentando encontrar un compartimiento libre.

¡luna!- Llamo un voz masculina a la rubia.

Tanto padre como hija, miraron dirección a la voz. Snape no pudo reprimir una mueca de molestia al ver a Harry y sus amigos. Si…estaba claro que su hija era tan diferente e el. El odiaba a Potter con toda su alma, al igual que a la señorita sabe lo todo, Hermione Granger y el cabeza hueca de su amigo pelirrojo, Ronal Weasley, pero su hija Luna, había entablado una amistad con ellos. 

Bufó molesto al ver también a la hermana del Weasly al lado de Potter y al inútil de Logbotton al lado de esta. 

Buenos días profesor Snape.- Dijeron todos a la vez, al darse cuenta de la presencia del profesor de pociones.

Snape hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, que el grupo interpreto como un saludo. Luna miró a su padre de forma suplicante. Snape suspiro derrotado, y se volvió alejándose de los jóvenes. Luna comino hacía sus compañeros y se metieron en un compartimiento. 

Snape camino por un rato, buscando algún compartimiento libre, pero solo los encontraba llenos de alumnos que al verlo, se asustaban. Al fin encontró uno libre y se acomodo en el. Sería un largo viaje, hasta Hogwarts.

Continuara… ?


End file.
